


All Tied Up

by CorruptedNightshade



Category: Errortale (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Pet Play, The "reader" is actually my friend, mentions of smut in the future, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Ahael was having a normal day, just talking to her best friend, Hawk. Until along came Error.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thauce/gifts).



> This was written for a friend of mine.
> 
> Hawk belongs to Hawkmask101, another friend of mine.

You were having a nice chat until blue strings grab you out of nowhere and drag you into the blinding whiteness of the anti-void. You can’t see the culprit since you’re face down on the ground, but that doesn’t mean you don’t know who it is.

_ “Error!” _ You whine in frustration, trying to look to the side so not to smother your face.  “I was in the middle of talking with mamma Hawk!”

The skeleton chuckles, enjoying the irritated look you give him as he finally turns you around, the grip on your ankles and wrists still annoyingly tight though. His yellow grin almost seems to widen as he walks forward, squatting down next to you.

~~ “a little birdy told me that the kitten i am interested in isn’t innocent like they act. that they’re actually a very, very naughty kitty instead.” ~~

He runs a single phalange down the side of your face. It sends a pleasurable shudder down through you that makes you realize just how much you actually like this.

Damn him and his  ~~ sexy ~~ stupid strings pinning you down and that  ~~ hot ~~ annoying glitchy voice of his!

~~“...and do you know what happens to bad kitties?”~~ He chuckles lowly, his eyesockets hooded. ~~“they get punished by their daddies.”~~

  
...Well you’re screwed.  _ Literally. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya enjoyed that little teaser. ;3


End file.
